Music Meme : Ganju Shiba and Hanataro Yamada
by SadoYasutora
Summary: little drabbles by using a Music Meme. I used GanjuxHanataro. Implied sex, Cutting, Crossdressing, and might contain OOC. Enjoy


Music Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

Fandom: Bleach

Rating: M for mentions of sex and as well as cutting

Pairings/Characters: Ganju/Hanataro

**1. Unwritten - Natasha Beddingfield (4:19)**

Hanataro wasn't sure how long Ichigo was knocked out, or how long he would stay that way, but he loved the fact that he got to talk to the other in front of him, not sure of how this conversation all got stared but alas, it all made sense to him.

"You can't go around letting others beat on you like that..." Ganju had told him, "Ya gotta stand up for yourself..."

Hanataro just looked down, smiling. "But, I'm sure they don't mean it...they're just playing around." he said now looking at the other.

"pssh, No one stands up for you?" he asked the other as he stood to sit next to him.

"No, they're all just joking..." he said as he waved his hands in a protective manner.

Ganju sighed as he wrapped an arm around the smaller one. "Looks like I have ta take care of ya then..." He said smiling softly.

Hanataro knew his story with the other was just starting, and he didn't mind it at all

**2. Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamine (3:23)**

Ganju wasn't sure why he had tried to hard to be a shinigami in the first place. He hated Shinigami. They killed his brother. But someone he needed in his life was one, and that just confused him to no end, and trying to be with the other was even more difficult then what was going on in his head.

He tried countless times to show the smaller how he felt.

Keeping him safe at night, kicking whoever dared to touch him, doing everything he could to keep the other alive.

He tried to desperatly to show the other his feelings but in the end all he could realize is that this was killing him. He couldn't be with the other, there were so many things going against them but, in the end.

He would continue to try and find a place in Hanataro's heart.

**3. Better Than Me - Hinder (3:39)**

Hanataro always thoguht lowly of himself, always thought bad of himself.

Ganju was the kind that would try and convence him otherwise, and one time he tried so hard that he showed the other that he wasn't bad, with actions.

Hanataro finding a way to sneak the other in his room, soon to be pushed into his bed, confused and staring at the other scared.

After an hour of moans, kisses, thrusts, and holds, Hanataro was left awake talking to the others sleeping body. " I'm not someone you should stay with...I'm not.." this way the other wouldn't tell him otherwise.

"I'm not good at anything I do, people only down on me...I'll end up being the death of you..." he began to softly cry. "You deserve so much better..."

Ganju kissed the others head softly and smiled, grasping his hand softly. "Wrong.."

**4. Fergalicious - Fergie (4:52)**

Ganju noticed this very easily why others picked on Hanataro. Something, SOMETHING about Hanataro just made you crazy.

He would tease you without realizing what he was doing, just the way he'd look at you, or the fact he'd do ANYTHING just made you aroused. He was also very womanly from time to time. It wasn't hard to noitice that, specially since on day the other walked into the convenience store with a dress on.

"Rangiku-san of Hitsugaya-san's squad wanted me to wear this..." he said softly, other men automatically wanting to touch the other.

Ganju had to pull the other into another room and pull the dress off of him, leaving Hanataro naked and scarded, which broke Ganju's heart more than anything. "Here..." he said handing him a outfit that was his normal work cloths.

"How'd-"

"I figured one day you would need a pair.." he said petting the others head softly.

He smiled up at Ganju, softly kissing his cheek.

"Thank you..."

"No problem..." he said smiling and realizing that Maybe, just maybe, the others would only be able to look, not touch.

**5. Drrty Grls - Faderhead (3:48)**

Hanataro never thought that when he walked, it would make Ganju crazy.

When he would be on the ground, looking for something, it would make the other want to push him to the ground and take him.

He wasn't sure what tempted the man so much, not sure why this made the other want him so much. He guesses if he was in Ganju's shoes he would understand. Ganju on the other hand...

He was obsessed with the others ass. As Hanataro would walk or would be on the floor looking for something it would shake and tempt him. And of course this time just made it too much as he pushed the other to a wall, kissing him romatically, not paying attention to the fact that his sister was walking through the house. She didn't care.

More entertainment for her.

**6. All That I've Got - The Used (3:58)**

He always hid his pain from Ganju. Ganju knew that he tried to, but Hanataro failed at it. A big epic fail at trying to hide what other people do to him. And everytime Ganju would ask him about the cuts and brusies Hanataro would always tell him the same thing.

"It's nothing, I'll be just fine..." Hanataro would obviously lie.

He'd been afraid to ever have sex with the other, afraid he might hurt him, from all the brusies and cuts. But he realized something while he made love with the other.

Ganju was the only one that cared for him, Only one who worried about hurting the other, the only one that could tell when he lied.

Ganju was all he had in life. As well as Hanataro was all he had.

None of them mind.

One amazing person was better than a million bad ones.

**7. Fall to Pieces - Avril Lavienge (3:28)**

He never thought of it as a bad thing, having Hanataro being the only one to know how he looked crying, angry, depressed.

Around other people he acted as happy as he could, hiding everything he felt. But with Hanataro, it all poured out to the smaller.

The first time he had spilled it all out to the other, they had first had sex. It scared him, Which worried Ganju. " Is it a problem..." he had asked the other, it was obvious they were both tired but Hanataro shook his head smiling.

"No problem.."

**8. Magic Summer Night - Cascada (3:26)**

It took one night to change everything Hanataro thought.

He had always thought sex as a act that meant nothing unless you were actually stupid enough to believe it was important, but the thought of sex still scared the other. But the pants and moans he was releasing as Ganju kissed and nipped at his neck made him wonder why he waited so long to do such an act.

He realized that it was more than likely because all that ever turned him on was the others touch on his body, the others lips against his own, Ganju's hands intertwined with his.

All he ever thought of as magic was the other whispering things to him as they made love, the words sending shivers down his spine and making him moan louder than he was before.

What made the night complete for him was the other releasing and whispering how much he loved Hanataro, as well as kissing his ear softly before falling asleep. It was magic, thats all Hanataro could say about it.

pure, innocent, blissful magic.

**9. Last Night - Skillet (3:34)**

Ganju never thought he cried so much until the die he had walked into the others room to see Hanataro, knife in hand, placed at his arm. He had dropped a box that he had worked hard to create for the other.

It hurt him to see the other on his knees, crying. And what hurt him more was how fast he dropped the knife and ran to hug the other.

Hanataro's day seemed to be more depressing than anything Ganju had heard, the eleventh division had called the other over saying they needed medical attention, only to force the other to the ground, hands tied behind his back and countless men trusting themselves into the youngers mouth.

It didn't bother Ganju that he spent the rest of the day holding the other in his arms, calming him and when suddenly, the crying became to much, gently rub his back as he would vomit into the nearest garbage can.

He placed countless after countless kisses to the others forehead promising him that revenge would come. And telling the other, while looking into his eyes that he had no worries, that Ganju would always be there and Hanataro would no longer be alone.

**10. Raver's Fantasy- DJ Cammy (1:47)**

His pants echoed the room loudly, as well as his moans as the other would thrust into him.

It always showed Hanataro that he would always be loved and cared for, it never made him depressed to have Ganju start to remove his clothing. Because in the end he realized the other was in face, in love with him.

The touches on his body as the other continued to kiss his neck up and down, it just made him smile, because normally, they never made loved, being able to see eachother, normally, he was on his hands and knees, practically begging the other to take him, but that never made him sad to make love with the other.

They both enjoyed it that way, meant that they would hold one another faster.

--

x.x up till 5 in the morning writing this one. Enjoy the many little problems between the two.

SadoYasutora


End file.
